


Reunion

by Thea_rainbow



Category: Sorted (Website) RPF
Genre: Airports, M/M, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 18:59:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4111579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thea_rainbow/pseuds/Thea_rainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The airport was overwhelmingly full. People were yelling and running, making it impossible to not get lost in the crowd. Ben had to look at his phone again, the third time in a minute, waiting for the most important plane to land.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> They have to get back in one place again. I can't handle them being apart.

The airport was overwhelmingly full. People were yelling and running, making it impossible to not get lost in the crowd. Ben had to look at his phone again, the third time in a minute, waiting for the most important plane to land.

“Oh look.” Barry, next to him muttered, pointing at the big screen that was showing the boarding and landing of the airplanes.

“Mike's plane just landed.” Ben could've cried in relief but suddenly he was whisked off into the next crowd with Barry holding his elbow, helping him to find the gate of the arrivals. His phone made a sound when they came to a stand with the other people at the gate, and with a quick look at the screen, Ben smiled.

_From: Mike <3_

_Passport control sucks :/_

 

“He is safe.” He said to Barry who was leaning against the wall, watching the people around them.

“Good.” Then silence, because Barry knew better than to try and talk to Ben when he was like this, jittery and nervous, exited but still worried. He wasn’t worried for his friend, he knew that it would all go away as soon as Mike was right next to Ben.

When the first people started to walk out of the gate, Barry reached for Ben's things and the chef handed them over willingly, mind already focused on Mike.

And then Mike stepped though the gate, screaming for attention with his pink shirt and green shorts and when his eyes found the brown ones of Ben, he was running, bag nearly making him topple. Ben ran too until they collided. The bag dismissed on the ground to their feet. Arms around each other, bodies pressed as close as possible against each other, tears in their eyes.

“You are here, you are safe.” Ben whispered into his neck, clutching at that hideous shirt with his fists, pulling him even closer.

“I missed you so fucking much.” Mike said, cradling a hand through Ben's hair, breathing in and filling his nose with the soothing smell of his boyfriend. Moving back, Mike held Ben's face between his hands, drinking in the features he missed so much.

“You are still so beautiful.” He then whispered, tracing Ben's lips with his thumb, cracking a smile when he saw Ben blush.

“You too.” And he was leaning in, to brush his lips to Mike's with his hands in the blonde hair.

Suddenly, Barry cleared his throat behind them, making both of them jump, but not apart. For that, their arms were too curled around each other.

“We have to get going, guys.” Barry said, picking up the bag from the ground, throwing it over his shoulder and proceeded to walk through the airport, with Ben and Mike following him, still glued together at their sides and with their hands tangled together.

“2 weeks are too much.” Mike commented when they slipped into the backseat of the car, curling into each other, just seeking out the company of the other after such a long absence.

“Take me with you next time.” Ben mused from where he had his face hiding in Mike's chest.

“I will.” The chef sighed happily and laughed when kisses came raining down on his face, making him forget the horrible time apart.

 

**Author's Note:**

> and like always  
> my darling beta [saskia](http://www.littlegrayfishes.tumblr.com)  
> [my blog](http://www.luvemishacollins.tumblr.com)  
> and our benxmike [blog](http://www.benxmike.tumblr.com)


End file.
